Unheard Love
by P3MF Alpha 3-Richter
Summary: A collection of the strange, the weird, and completely Crack shippings in the Poke verse out there. These are the ships most of you have never even heard of. Now: Giratina/Dialga
1. PryceDragonite

A/N: So…I'm trying out a few crack Shippings. This first one was taken from a suggestion by fanfiction author SugarPesticide. Please go see her for her story Project Valentine if you like the more seen pairins, and even some really un-heard of ones as well.

* * *

><p><strong>PryceDragonite**

Pryce raised an eyebrow at the sight of the dragon.

The gym leader had been walking around near the outskirts of the city, training his pokemon for his next challenger, when he saw a dragonite, of all things, standing right outside the ice path.

He wondered why a dragonite would stand so close to a place many dragons refused to enter. A closer look at the dragon surprised him as he noticed the dragonite's wings were bent at an odd angle, most likely having hit something and landing near Mahogany town.

He knew it would be a bad idea to sneak up on the dragonite, so he announced himself. "Hello there!" The dragonite jumped slightly, and faced him, giving the elderly man a quizzical look.

Pryce gave the dragonite a warm smile, trying to emphasize he was being friendly to keep the dragonite's nerves calm. "A dragonite, I see. So where are you from?"

The dragonite calmed down, and gave him a soft growl while pointing a paw towards the ice path. "Ah, just as I thought. You live in the dragon's den don't you?"

At this, the dragonite nodded, but crooned sadly, staring at the cave housing the ice path, a place a dragon was not to tread, lest they froze.

Pryce nodded. So, the dragonite wanted to go home. He supposed the trainers would have to wait for a bit to battle him while he helped the dragonite out.

"I apologize if this is rude, but are you a male or female? …My eyes aren't what they used to be." The dragonite crooned in a soft voice and then a hard voice, raising her left paw during the soft croon.

He smiled. "A lady dragon, then. Do you want to go through here?" The dragonite nodded, but closed her eyes and shivered slightly as a cold wind blew from the ice path.

The dragonite gave a sad moan, and Pryce walked next to her. He unfurled a blue scarf that he was wearing and wrapped it around the dragonite, effectively stopping her shivering.

"That should keep ya' nice and toasty, ok?"

The dragonite gave him a smile, and gave him an embracing hug to thank him. "Now, now you still need a guide. Dragons don't go in there obviously, so I'll guide you to the other side of the cave so you can get home safe."

She nodded as she took his hand.

"Just keep holding my hand, it can get really slippery on the ice."

###

The two walked through the freezing cave, the dragonite clutching the scarf with her spare paw, occasionally slipping on the hard slippery ice.

The dragonite held onto the old man, using his warm clothes for comfort on her chilled scales, the gym leader lead the dragon around the confusing ice path, trying to reach Blackthorn city.

After some confusing pathways that alone, the dragonite surely would've have gotten herself lost, they reached the mid-point of the cavernous pathway.

"Now, I need you to follow me closely, there are some loose icicles on the ceiling that could fall at any moment." She nodded, gripping his hand a little harder.

They walked a few steps forward before she loudly sneezed, the frigid nature of the place having reached her nose.

Pryce's widened as he tilted his head to look at the ceiling. "Ah- Run!" He shook the dragonite's paw, and pointed up with his spare hand. The dragon gasped as she saw multiple icicles breaking off from the ceiling and falling towards the two of them.

She whimpered, and then took off at full speed, the poor old man still being held by her paw dragged along with her.

''S-st-oo-oooppp!" Prcye cried out as he was carried rag-doll style by the female, icicles smashing into the ground in the spot they were just in.

The dragonite eventually slowed down to a stop, near the ice path entrance to Blackthorn city.

The two took a moment to catch their breath, the dragonite still holding Pryce's hand. "That... was very... risky... but on the bright side... we're almost at Blackthorn."

She gave him a lick on his cheek as she held onto his hand as they slid across the slippery ice, the dragonite managing a smile of happiness as they exited the ice path and the sun greeted them once more.

Pryce smiled happily. "Well, we're back in your hometown. I think you know the rest of the way back, so I'll be seeing you off here."

The dragonite gave Pryce a happy roar of thanks, taking off the scarf he had lent her, and handing it to him.

Pryce laughed. "Oh you don't need to give it to me, I have a lot of spare scarves at home. Besides, it'll keep you warm until your wing is healed. Just tell Claire, she can get you something to remedy that wing of yours."

The dragonite gave him a hug, wrapping the blue scarf around her neck again, prolonging the hug, if perhaps too long. Pryce coughed as she let go. "I'm not going to disappear, you know! You can think of me with that scarf, it'll be a nice souvenir of today."

He sighed as she walked away, her footfalls echoing away till he couldn't hear them. "It'll keep your heart warm too." He chuckled under his breath as he trekked back to Mahogany town.

* * *

><p>AN: Not…the best thing I've ever written, but I had no idea how to write this, so… I came up with what came to mind. |D Oh well.

Currently accepting ideas for pairings, but absolutely NO overused pairings, like Pokeshipping, or CrystalxSilver, or something like that.


	2. LookerTropius

**A/N: **Well, here's the next little pairing!

**Pairings still needed to do:** Alakazam/Missingno, Ghetsis/Darkrai, Misty/Garchomp, Clair/Nidoking, May/Blazikan, Brock/Bayleef, Misty/Starmie, Dawn/Pikachu, Sudowoodo/Nurse Joy,

* * *

><p><strong>LookerTropius**

Looker leaned back against the wall in his chair, reading papers at a breakneck pace, signing them or stamping them and then quickly placing them into the "out" box on his desk.

He froze for a moment as the door to his office opened, his free hand that wasn't clutching papers held just below the silent alarm, as he scrutinized the intruder…

"_**Tropius**_…" He rubbed his forehead in exasperation.

The green, longnecked dinosaur rubbed her paws against each other in embarrassment as she closed the door with her vines. Looker sighed as picked up the papers again and sorted them.

"You know how I get when someone comes in unannounced…" Tropius nodded shyly, walking over to him and outstretching her neck, face-to-face with the detective.

He rolled his eyes and put down his papers again, pulling off a banana hanging from her neck, and petting her with his other hand.

"Hmph…" He ate Tropius's fruit, and rubbed her neck again. "Well, it's not your fault. You haven't been on the force long enough to know about sneaks…"

The Tropius rubbed her head against his chest, as a way to apologize for barging in.

He had been given her by his superiors, due to the fact his original Pokemon had grown old in its years of working with him and had been honorably retired to live with Looker's family.

He was hesitant to work with a new partner, but his old one seemed to approve of it, so he got the Tropius that was nuzzling him as he thought.

He finished the fruit and tossed it in the trashcan as she got off him and stared at his badge on the desk. "Interesting? I got that after a LOT of training in the academy." She nodded, laying down her leafy wings and listening to him talk.

She listened intently on his stories of how he solved mysteries, caught bad people, and even found precious lost things, and noted the little glimmer in his eyes as he recalled his golden days –not that interesting things didn't happen now, on the contrary, that galactic ordeal got him scurrying across Sinnoh!

She fluttered her wings when he finished, and nudged his papers back to him. Looker smiled. "Well, you can't replace my old friend, but I'm glad to call you my partner, Tropius."

Tropius smiled as Looker searched through his papers, trying to find a case that he found interesting (the less important jobs were easily taken care of) enough to take. She rubbed her face against his cheek affectionately as Looker tried to ignore the small redness his cheeks were growing.

"Lost money, no… Secret treasure? I'm not a kid anymore… No, no, no…"

Looker sighed. "Aren't there any mysteries that I would be needed for?" Tropius looked around and saw a paper carelessly tossed in the trash and used her vines to pick it out of the trash.

It had many little colored pictures and highlighted writing that stood out to her compared to the bland black-words-on-white-paper Looker had just been searching through. She hoped he would like it, she didn't like seeing him so...bored. It wasn't like him.

She nudged him, Looker raising an eye as he took the piece of paper out of her vines. "Suspicious individuals identifying themselves as Team Plasma have been seen in the Unova region. They have been telling trainers across the region to relinquish their pokemon on the concept of 'liberating' their pokemon. People have reported seeing said Team Plasma members abusing pokemon, and illegally abducting pokemon from their trainers…"

Looker's eyes narrowed. "Abducting and harming pokemon… under the guise of 'freeing pokemon'!" Tropius let out an angry cry, agreeing with her Detective partner and trainer.

Looker gave his female partner a confident look. "All right, this is your first case. The plan is simple. We find, capture, and arrest them!" Tropius smiled at him, fluttered her wings, and gave him an adventurous cry. After the long wait for his next case, he had an affectionate friend and partner, and a new region for his old self to explore… A whole new mystery awaited him and her… Looker returned her in her ball.

"Perhaps having a new partner wouldn't be so bad…" Looker grinned as he head out the door to prepare for his next case.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, that's a wrap for this weird pairing. I imagined Looker and Tropius as a new tag-team after re-watching the Great Mouse Detective, but it turned into this.


	3. GhetsisDarkrai

**A/N: **YAAAAY, more pairings. :P So anyway, this is PMD2 Darkrai, and this is what would happen if Palkia simply sent Darkrai to a different world instead of erasing the memories.

**Pairings still needed to do:** Alakazam/Missingno, Paul/Barry, Misty/Garchomp, May/Blazikan, Brock/Bayleef, Misty/Starmie, Dawn/Pikachu, Arceus/Volkner, Harley/Giratina

* * *

><p><strong>GhetsisDarkrai**

Ghetsis crushed the red visor in his hand, yelling profanities.

Oh, how he hated her.

Just a day ago, he finally made that reject of a human the hero of Unova, and was so close to taking the region over… But then that trainer –oh how he wanted to _rip out her neck_ for her _insolence_- got in the way, defeating N and making him even MORE worthless than he already was. Not only that, she defeated him as well, _and_ basically had him banished from Unova!

Darkrai shot pidoves out of the sky, screaming curses.

Oh, how she hated him.

Just a week ago, she almost got the world to be stuck in un-ending darkness… It was simple, yet he –Oh she wanted to give him nightmares of eldritch quality- didn't die during the first time going back, nor did he die when he was sent to the future, even Palkia couldn't stop him. And the little worm even beat her, _and_ even had the special deity banish her from the world!

Now he was stuck in some treacherous mountain, his shadow trio providing him the resources he needed to live, as he avoided police.

Now she had been sent to some high place she'd never even seen before, although she had stayed low, in case Palkia or Dialga changed their minds…

They wandered aimlessly across the rocky, wind-blown cliffs. If not for that trainer, he'd be the king to ALL of Unova! If that human simply stayed dead, she could've kept the world in unyielding darkness! Now, all they had was the other.

He would've have been entirely alone here, were it not for that hateful shadow he had seen.

She would've been stranded here all alone, were it not for a human –of all things- she met.

The both of them held deep-seated anger towards those they hated, a trait that seemed to unify the two. Although they didn't trust the other at first, a suggestion from both of them uniting to eliminate the ones who took them down brought them together brought up their spirits somewhat.

They plotted on how to get back at their "heroes" that defeated them, and talked about their past plans, casually remarking the ingenuity of the other's plans, moments of impression at how far and clever their nefarious schemes had gone, laughing as they recalled the times they had screwed over the hero that was trying to stop them (even though they didn't know it was them in charge of everything at first, a thing they prided themselves in to see the heroes couldn't even figure out it was them behind everything terrible happening for such a long time).

She smiled as he told his plan of raising a child simply for his goals, and chucking the worthless thing when it was no longer useful. He smirked as she envisioned to him a world of total darkness controlled by her, that even the_ gods themselves_ fell for her ruses.

They were both genuinely interested in the different worlds, his fascination of a world inhabited solely by pokemon, and her interest with how easily he had come close to his goal in such a seemingly easy-to-fool place.

He proposed that they could rule together –at least until one of them broke the deal and tried to take over themselves. She laughed a little, remarking how genre savvy he was to know she would most likely betray him, or vice versa.

They amused each other with tales of their lives, fraught with lies and deception, hate and sadness –all caused by them, of course.

They laughed away their days of banishment with plans of revenge, dreams of taking over worlds and nations, mocking their banishers for their carelessness instead of getting rid of them, and general ideas of dark conquer.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **An insidious pairing, for a couple made in hell. :P Anyway, I think this went over better than the last one, but feel free to tell me what you thought of it.


	4. MistyGarchomp

**A/N:** Sigh.. I just realized these have been Pokemon/Human… Need to do a human/human or pokemon/pokemon next… Also, this was written for **SHARK WEEK!**

Pairings left: Alakazam/Missingno, May/Blazikan, Brock/Bayleef, Misty/Starmie, Arceus/Volkner, Harley/Giratina, Dialga/GiratinaMisty/Garchomp

* * *

><p><strong>MistyGarchomp**

Misty hummed along to herself, taking a brisk walk outside her family's gym for exercise. She had been taking care of the Gym for a long time whilst her sisters were away, but a few months ago, their world trip ended, and they had to come back.

She wasn't exactly all that excited to see them again, but it was nice to know they were safe. They showed her all the pictures they took, mainly scenic places from different regions.

They had brought back tons of fruity souvenirs, they even had so many worthless trinkets, they actually had to use crates to bring them in. (She heard them asking if she could help, but Misty knew better, and ran off to hide before they made her do all the work)

Although, there were some souvenirs she did care about that her sisters had gotten.

They had been nice enough to tape Ash's tournaments from other regions, and the occasional contest he participated in. (Which deeply confused her. Why would ASH of all people be interested in a CONTEST?) She didn't get that guy at all…

She sighed. Her days had been boring as of late, the trainers had been low lately, most likely challenging that new Battle Frontier. Even most people that DID come to the gym came just to see the show. Even Brock had been busy lately, saying he was trying to earn a doctorate to become a pokemon doctor.

The irony was that she hated that she had to come back because of her sisters winning a round-the-world trip, but now she was so bored since they came back, she wanted the trip _herself_ now.

On the plus side, since she was a few years older now, they didn't call her the runt anymore, although they would still tease her by calling her their baby sister. It was better than being called runt, by a long shot.

She stopped when she came around the gym, noticing how weathered the gym looked on the outside. They really needed to get that fixed…

"MISTY!" Misty blinked, seeing her three sisters running towards her, screaming and crying at the same time.

"Wha… What's wrong?" Misty was dumbfounded, what would her sisters be such big crybabies about?

"SHARK! THERE'S A SHARRRK!" She raised an eye.

"A… Shark?"

"YES! IT WAS GONNA GO CHOMP ON OUR SWEET, BEAUTIFUL FACES!" They cried in unison.

If it was a shark, it was most likely a water-type, and they didn't have sharks… "Okay, what did it look like?"

"It… It had a huge star on its head, and a red belly… LIKE BLOOD COLORED!" Daisy said nervously.

Misty growled. "Fine! I'll go take care of that shark. Will _that _calm you down?" They nodded as they ran off…to the mall.

Misty face palmed. She hated when her sisters got whiny like that. She didn't know if they were genuinely scared, or just wanted to make her get rid of it by herself.

She went in the gym, taking note that everything looked fine, all the lights were on, the multiple water pokemon seemed happy in their tanks…

"Gar!"

Misty turned her head to see a retreating blue tail in the main tank where they performed…

"Yikes, I guess they might've not been kidding around…" She ran around to the entrance to the tank, changed into her swimsuit and grabbed her breather.

"All right whatever-you-are. You're gonna regret scar- _surprising_ Misty the gym leader!" Misty huffed. She wasn't good with issuing threats to something she couldn't even see.

She climbed the ladder to the tank, noticing the large boxes stacked around the base of the ladder, and the boxes on the rim of the tank. (Some of which were quite big)

After reaching the top, she looked around the main tank, seeing nothing out of the ordinary (Minus new props and sea things her sisters brought from their trip), she had to wonder where it could've been hiding, and hesitated, hoping not to have to go against something like an angry Gyrados like when she was young. Water master she wanted to be, but she didn't want be made into fish food before that!

Misty dived into the water, and swam around the tank, cautiously swimming near the top of the water so she could make for break if needed. She looked down at the bottom of the tank all around, until she was certain she just made a lap around the whole tank.

She surfaced, releasing her breather. "Where is it! It's not like it just up and disappeared…"

Misty groaned, it was not a good sign…

She screamed as she felt rigid scales clutch her legs… And bob her under the water, the thing grabbing her down and, oddly enough, pushing her _back up to the surface._

"What- what's going on?" She looked down at her legs to see blue arms with a blade at the end… "A- a garchomp!"

She looked down to see that garchomp look up at her, seeing that he had been noticed. He let go of her legs and rose up to the surface of the water next to Misty, giving her a greeting in pokemon speak.

"Gar! Gar- gar chomp gar!"

Misty stared at the land (Irony at it's best, she thought) shark, and remarked, "So… You're the shark my sisters told me to get."

The garchomp tilted his head and swam in a circle around her. He stopped and smiled in front of her. "Chomp!"

Misty raised an eye. "Were you just looking for someone to play with?"

The garchomp nodded.

"Okay… Not sure what you're doing here, but it's not like I was doing anything important."

The garchomp made a happy roaring noise, and dived into the water. Misty put her breather back on and dived in after him. She followed the pokemon down into the pool when it went back to her and tapped her forehead with a claw, smiled, and swam away.

Misty stared for a bit at the retreating pokemon until realizing he had "tagged" her it.

She swam off after the garchomp, swimming through obstacles as the two played an underwater game of tag, Mist having more fun than she had in weeks.

After a bit of chasing, Misty and the garchomp resurfaced for air, the two sharply inhaling the crisp air outside the water-filled tank.

Misty waved for the garchomp to follow her as she swam to the ridge of the tank to sit down. As soon as the garchomp sat next to her, Misty let out a soft sigh. "It's nice to have some fun again. I almost forgot how to fun, if you can believe that." The garchomp tilted his head inquisitively and growled quizzically.

"When I came back to the gym, I was a bit sad to stop traveling with Ash, but I got over it. I challenged trainers, did shows, blah, blah, and had fun for a while." She leaned back and forth. "But… Just a few months ago, it stopped being any fun… Trainers don't come here anymore thanks to that Battle Frontier, and I've gotten kind of bored doing the shows…"

She looked at the garchomp. "And when my sisters came back, I thought maybe I could go hang with Ash, but he already left for Sinnoh…" The garchomp didn't know who 'Ash' was, but placed a claw on her shoulder.

Misty smiled a little. "Thanks… My sisters aren't really much help for my boredom, considering they're worrying about the show and all…"

"My sisters are nice enough when they aren't teasing. Although this one time a bunch of caterpie came in and freaked me out… I kind of wish at times like that Ash was still here so he could get rid of them for me, that doofus… But… He's off on another adventure now, and beggars can't be choosers…"

Garchomp nodded his head, and an idea came into his head. "Gar! Gar- gar!" He splashed back into the water, doing complex swimming patterns in the water.

Misty stared at him doing his underwater acrobatics, and got his idea. "Do you… want to be in the show?" The garchomp swam back up, nodding with a roar.

Misty smiled widely. "That's great!" She then made an evil grin. "I'm sure my sisters will LOVE this…" She grabbed the garchomp by the arm, and dunked the both of them into the tank, preparing for a show that would bring back her spirit –and make Misty's sisters lose theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, just an excuse to write something shark-themed. Why not Sharpedo? Because I don't care for sharpedo. D:


	5. GiratinaDialga

**A/N: **Yeah.. This isn't going to be my best quality after such a long hiatus. I won't apologize for it though, so if you happen to like it anyway, I'm glad you were entertained.

Pairings left (subject to change): Alakazam/Missingno, May/Blazikan, Brock/Bayleef, Misty/Starmie, Arceus/Volkner, Harley/Giratina,

{-Insert story break here-}

**Giratina/Dialga**

She remembered those days where she could simply fly around her Reverse world and stare into the bubbles that shown the original world to see how it was progressing.

Not too long ago, she remained alone to fix what _he_ and Palkia would mess up.

She remembered the early days when it was just Giratina and Dialga spending their days trying to find out the secrets and mysteries of the universe their father had created. They would visit the many forming planets thanks to Palkia having left many portals around back then… She recalled how forgetful he was back in those distant early days.

The two of them would normally see just the molten rocks forming into planets, but occasionally they were lucky enough to find a planet with green, flowing grass like the planet their father had personally blessed and had been where he began everything. She and him had no idea of what their abilities meant, death and time…

Like all things –even herself- it was not to last, as the two of them grew distant. She would find Dialga frequently arguing with Palkia, arguments eventually giving way to fights between the two that forced their father to separate them into two separate dimensions, and their memories of the other trio member were erased, as if the two had never met, and with their separate dimensions, were made so that they never would meet again.

Without the company of her younger trio members, Giratina found herself…feeling. But as Mesprit and her trio had not yet been created, emotions were as much a whirl storm of chaos as everything had been before her father's egg had been formed.

She couldn't understand.

Her body would shake when she thought of how they were gone, how she watched as they were sent to their own dimensions. She felt her mind cloud over with thoughts to destroy as she saw Dialga leave her, when she already could not understand the odd warm sensation in her face when the two of them brushed sides, or why his face would be flush with red.

Neither of them knew what the sensation meant, so they left the idea alone. She would come to regret such a decision in the time after Mesprit's birth when she would reflect upon those days as she was now.

Without either of them, she grew what she later found out to be anger and resentment. That anger built into a blind fury that she would give any creature that dared to stare at her a death glare, at which they would flee from her. Eventually her rage and sorrow collapsed in on itself, as she would strike out at everything around her, her violent destruction ruining the many peaceful lands on the original world that resided Mount Coronet. She could not see through her blind fury, and thus couldn't remember much of what she had done, but she did see later on the remnants of her wanton violence and regretted it, even though emotions were a foreign concept to her at the time, control was not.

As such, her father had descended from the heavens and with a voice booming with anger and disappointment that she too was causing devastation in the world like her other trio members. She had caused more actual damage than either of them had done, and was banished to the Reverse World for her violence.

For the longest time, she would destroy much of the Reverse World, until it was left as the vast, half-empty world that it is now.

She did not admonish herself of this, as it allowed her rage to be taken out where it would not hurt others, as she hadn't known it was the mirror of the original world, a distortion world compared to the first. She would occasionally take time to look through the bubbles that showed the world as it advanced without her, and despite having looked into more bubbles than a hundred generations of humans could see if they watched different bubbles from life to death, she still could not find Dialga in any of them. The bubbles saw only the original world, not his dimension.

With Mesprit's birth, she understood her emotions from back then, but it did nothing to alleviate the hollow space in her heart where companionship and love once lived.

She had recently gotten herself involved with humans with some of them being nice enough to help her out despite not knowing her (which had the reaction of her regretting what many lives she likely took in her ceaseless rage so many centuries ago), and one human that dressed similar to how she looked, although he only reminded her of a power hungry- no…

She was reminded of a foolish dragon that deluded herself of seeing her love, and struck out at everything that tried to get in the way of her perfect, unspoiled world. In a way, she did pity him…

After so much time apart, the first thing that he had done was to defile her world, even showing a dimensional rip that displayed Dialga and Palkia having found the other, and resuming their fight. In her many years of solitude, she had learnt her mistakes, and yet the two were _still_ continuing their idiotic and pointless battle that would end the world.

She wouldn't stand for it.

She could count her alternate form's claws on how many times she had left the Reverse World, and his transgression caused her to react by slashing at the bubbles he was in. He had been traveling the world free as a bird after polluting her world and settling his differences with Palkia as if he hadn't done anything!

When she caught him to claim vengeance, he locked her in her world, but after an exhausting adventure, she had caught up with him again near a lake. Again. He didn't even bother to learn what happened to him the last time he went for a drink in a lake.

She made for a surprise attack, and tried to faint him so that she could spend the next millennia telling him how he had dragged her into a human conflict, ruined her world, instigated her eventual banishment with their thoughtless fight from long ago, and broken her heart to force her to have to be teaching him a lesson.

But one of the nice humans she met had stopped her attack.

Ash… Giratina hadn't spent much time learning human language, but she took care of retaining his name in a special place in her memory.

When her father came down to destroy humanity, she couldn't allow one of the humans that helped her to die, and actually teamed up with Dialga to defend against their father. The two would exchange glances at each other throughout the battle, although he seemed very surprised that she came in when she did. She could feel that forgotten flush of red reaching underneath her golden mask after so much time, and see his eyes glimmer as if he was getting flashes of memories of when they were together. They lost against Arceus, but something… she couldn't tell what, but suddenly she and everything else was healed. She came up to see her father was no longer hateful, and after a few words on his part, they left.

After the battle, in her time to rest, Dialga has called for her. The two talked throughout a week, speaking of his memory returning after "Ash" had altered history and they talked of their many, many years since they had last spoken.

With emotions now in control by Mesprit, she knew that he finally knew that they had been in love, as a red flush on his cheeks indicated.

Although the two merely summarized their rather uneventful millennia since then, the two would meet every other year again, then every year, every half year, month, until they met every week to see the other. Occasionally they would speak with Palkia, but he seemed to enjoy the solitude, so they left him be and would speak with him on the chance he was "around."

Giratina and Dialga still did not understood what time and death meant, as those words had no meaning to them. But the deities did understand that they were together.

Together for as long as his heart beated, and never separating, not even in death.


End file.
